Controls
NOTE: This list is made according to the US keyboard layout. Some controls may differ on other international keyboards variants. Yandere Simulator :Main Article: Yandere Simulator Standard Keyboard Controls In the future, it will be possible to completely customize all controls. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 *'WASD' to move the character. *Move the mouse to move the camera angle. *Scroll up to zoom in and scroll down to zoom out. *Hold down the right mouse button to take out Ayano's smartphone. Click the left mouse button to snap a picture. The player can also press the Control button to snap a picture as well. Press Alt to detach the camera from Ayano and go into Cinematic Camera Mode. *During a conversation with a student, move the mouse to highlight a dialogue option, and press the E''' key to make a selection. *During a conversation with a student, the player can also highlight dialogue options using the directional keys ('''W, A''', '''S, and D''') to toggle through the options. For example, pressing '''W and D''' together will highlight "Compliment", and '''W will highlight "Apologize". *'E' to move forward through the menus when the player is paused. *'Q' to move back through the menus. *Hold Left Shift to run. *Tap Left Control repeatedly to laugh and continue to go through the tiers of laughter. *Hold the Left Control key to activate Yandere Vision. In this mode, the player can see certain NPCs and items through walls. *'T' key to spawn a trail that leads to Ayano's class. *'C' key to crouch. Hold C''' while walking to crawl. *'''F key to attack people when holding a weapon. *Press the Space Bar to open a map of the school. *'Enter' key to access the pause menu. *Use the 1''', '''2, 3''', and '''4 keys to select a weapon. 1''' will de-equip Ayano's current weapon, or drop whatever item she is currently carrying. Holding '''1 will have the protagonist take off their gloves if they're wearing any. Holding the other numbers when they are occupied with a hidden weapon will drop that weapon. *'A' key and D''' key (also '''Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys) to scroll through different panties while browsing through her panties. This action may only be done at the start of the day. *'Control '''button to trip and fall down while walking or running while carrying a bucket. (Removed as of the February 15th 2019 build.) *'E key to speed up the "stand" animation. *'''Escape key to quit the game. Gamepad Controls *'Left Stick' to move the protagonist. *'Right Stick' to move the camera. *Hold LB to run. *Tap RB to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. *Hold down RB to activate Yandere Vision. *Hold down LT to take out Ayano's smartphone. Then use RT to snap a picture. *Click in the Left Stick to spawn a trail that leads to class. *Click in the Right Stick to crouch. Hold it down to crawl. *Press Start to pause the game. Use the A''' button to move forward through the menus, and the '''B button to move back through the menus. *When interacting with a student, use the Left Stick to highlight a dialogue option, and use the A''' button to make a selection. *Use the D-pad to select a weapon. '''Down on the D-pad will de-equip the protagonist's current weapon, or drop whatever item she is currently carrying. *Use the X''' button to attack students. *Press '''RB '''to trip and fall down while walking or running while carrying a bucket. *Use the '''A button to speed up the "stand up" animation. Debug Controls *Press the \''' key to open and close the debug menu. Press it at the study points menu to raise study points. *'''F1 to F6 to cycle through uniforms (This will reset the day). *'1' to change the day to Monday. *'2' to change the day to Tuesday. *'3' to change the day to Wednesday. *'4' to change the day to Thursday. *'5' to change the day to Friday. *'6' to teleport in front of the school. *'7' to teleport to Classroom 2-1 (before/during classes) or the school front (after all classes have ended). *'8' to teleport to the Computer Lab. *'9' to teleport to the rooftop. *'0' to disable or enable 2nd camera during photography. *'A' to change School Atmosphere (This will reset the day). *'R' to change reputation. It goes to a high reputation the first time it's pressed, then low, and then it repeats. *'S' to max out Seduction, Strength, and fill out the Student Info Page. *'T' key will cause the camera to switch to an “over-the-shoulder” viewpoint when fully zoomed. *'Backspace' to end the day at 5:59 PM. *'~' at the debug menu to reset all progress. Press it outside the debug menu at school to restart the day. Pressing this key in Ayano's bedroom will change the time from day to night, or night to day. *'+' to speed up time and '-' to slow down time, but only to a certain extent. It doesn't slow down in some places, like Ayano's bedroom. Pressing those at a Student's Profile causes someone's reputation to go up and down. *'N' key to increase music volume, B''' to decrease music volume. Doesn't work in some places, like the basement. *'''M to mute any music. Pressing it at the debug menu will restart that day at the school gate at 7:00 AM. *Take out the camera while pressing Alt key to activate Cinematic Camera Mode. *'G' will cause Kokona to appear on the rooftop so that the player can push her off or offer her help. *'X' will toggle between a high and low student population. It will also change a tortured student's sanity when at their sanity menu. The button will lower their sanity by 10% each time the button is pressed. When at 0% it goes back up to 100% and the cycle repeats. *'P' causes the Physical Education stat to almost entirely max out when at the Study Points Menu. *'Left Control' to teleport to the Occult Club. This fast-forwards time to 4:55 PM. *'Right Control' to teleport to the Gardening Club. *'Q' while pushing someone off the rooftop will make a second camera appear so that the player can see where the body lands. The same key works for when Ayano is dumping water on Kokona Haruka during her phone conversation. If pressed in the debug menu, it will censor the panties of all female students, as well as Ayano. *'D' twice while at the summoning circle of the Occult Club will activate the Pain Demon Easter Egg. Exclusive to the first version of the February 21st, 2016 Build. *'Space Bar' will teleport the player to the Martial Arts Club room with Budo Masuta (if he is on campus) at 4:55 PM. When pressed inside the Settings menu of the phone will toggle experimental graphics settings. *'Z' to kill all students. *'Left Alt' will teleport Ayano to the Light Music Club, and will set the time to 7:05 AM. *'P' will give the player 20 panty shots. *'O' will allow the player to be able to use Kokona's phone without needing to steal it first. *'K' will cause a mind broken Saki Miyu to appear at the front of the school gate. When pressed in Ayano's home, it causes Musume Ronshaku to appear in the basement. *'B' will reset the day and make Kokona Haruka and Riku Soma a couple. Pressing it while holding a bucket of water will make the water bloody. *'W' will give all students bookbags. *'Pause/Break' will pause time, press it again whilst in the debug menu to unpause time. Once time is paused Students will go through their routines at that time repeatedly. *'F8 '''will censor all blood, replacing any blood with a photo of a daisy. '''Customization Options' *'P' key to cycle through eyewear. *'O' key to cycle through different accessories. *'H' key to cycle through different hairstyles. *Use <''' and '''> keys to decrease or increase Ayano’s bust size. *By pressing the /''' key, the player accesses the Easter Egg Menu. This shows the following options: **'''P key to activate Punished Mode. **'U '''key to activate Bad Time Mode. **'Q''' key to activate Huntress Mode. **'Z' key to activate Slender Mode. **'S' Key to activate Spooky Mode. **'B' key to activate Bancho Mode. **'H' key to activate Hateful Mode. **'Y' key to activate Cyborg Mode. P''' key to take off the player's helmet. **'''F key to activate Falcon Mode. Left Control (PC) or RB (controller) to punch. **'O' key to activate Punch Mode. Left Control (PC) or RB (controller) to punch. **'C' key to activate Cirno Mode. Left Control (PC) to shoot. **'E' key to activate Ebola Mode. **'T' key to activate Titan Mode. **'G' key to activate Galo Mode. **'K' key to activate DK Mode. **'I' key to disable gravity on corpses **'F1' key to activate an experimental weather event and raincoat model **'2' key to activate Blade Hair Mode. **'4' key to activate Yanketsu Mode. **'7' key to activate Tornado Mode. **'M' key to activate Medusa Mode. **'D' key to activate Enigma Mode. **'6' key to activate Hunger Mode. **'8' key to activate Yandere-kun. **'1' key to activate Gazer Mode. **'R' key to activate Pose Mode. **'L' key to activate 47 Mode. **'X' key to activate X Mode. **'F2' key to activate Horror Prototype Mode **'F3' key to activate Life Note Mode **'F4' key to activate Man Mode **'F5' key to activate Black Hole Mode **'F6' key to activate Lilium Mode **'F7' key to activate Berserker Mode **'N' key to activate Nude Mode. **'V' key to activate Long Skirt Mode. **'3' key to activate "Security Camera Replacing Heads" Mode. **'I' key to disable the gravity on corpses. **'D' or M''' key to disable copyrighted music. **'''Numpad 5 key to change Ayano's face. **'A' key to change Oka Ruto's clothes. (Blazer) Yandere Clicker Main Article: Yandere Clicker *Click to stab. *Hold down Control and drag the mouse to move the camera. *Zoom in or out with the scroll wheel. *Buy upgrades in the store to unlock better ways to stab Senpai. *Click the "Toggle Knives" button if all the knives are slowing down the framerate. Kuudere Simulator Main Article: Kuudere Simulator *Move the mouse to move the camera angle. *Press T''' to switch between modes. *In Tsundere Mode, press '''B to make Tsundere-chan say "Baka!" *Press E''' to give Kuudere-chan or Tsundere-chan an eyepatch. Kuudere Simulator 2 ''Main Article: ''Kuudere Simulator 2 * Move the mouse to move the camera around. * Press '''T to enter Tsundere Mode. * Press H''' to enter Himedere Mode. * Press '''L to look in different directions. * Press W ''' to change the color of the room. * Press '''B as Kuudere-chan to blink and say "Blink" * Press B''' as Tsundere-chan to make her say "Baka!" * Press 'B ' as Himedere-chan to make her say "Hmph" * Press '''E to give the character an eyepatch. Kuudere Simulator 3 Main Article: Kuudere Simulator 3 *Move the mouse to move the camera around. *Press T''' to enter Tsundere Mode. *Press '''H to enter Himedere Mode. *Press O''' to spawn Osana Najimi. *Press '''Space to kill Osana Najimi. Super Yandere 64 :Main Article: Super Yandere 64 Keyboard Controls *'WASD' to move the character. *'Space' to jump. *'Return/Enter' to punch. *'Control' to crouch. *'Escape' to pause. *Arrow keys to move the camera around. Yanvania: Senpai of the Night :Main Article: Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Keyboard Controls *Move with the Left and Right keys. *Run by double tapping the Left and Right keys. *Crouch by holding the Down Arrow key. *Jump with the X''' key. *Attack with the '''Z key. *Skip the afterlogue with the Q''' key. '''Gamepad Controls *Move with the Left Control Stick. *Run by double tapping the Left Control Stick. *Crouch by holding on the Left Control Stick. *Attack with the X''' button. *Jump with the '''A button. Yanderetale :Main Article: Yanderetale *'Z' to progress. *'X' to skip cutscenes that have already been viewed. *'Arrow Keys' to move. *'Up Arrow Key' to jump when blue. *'N' for next-generation graphics. Midori Forest :Main Article: Midori Forest *'Mouse' to look. *'WASD' to move. *'Shift' to run. *'Space' to jump. *'E' to collect. *'H' to activate hard mode. Trivia *Before the October 17th, 2015 Build, the C''' key disabled copyrighted music instead of '''D. *In the debug controls, the S''' key lowered a kidnapped victim's sanity when in the basement. This was only available for the October 17th, 2015 Build as it was replaced with 'X '''in the October 18th, 2015 Build. *YandereDev does not want reports of bugs that can only occur through debug commands, since they will be removed from the final game.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/known-bugs/ *In the future, YandereDev wants to allow players to remap the controls of ''Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685719878146195456 *Pressing '''M in Yanvania: Senpai of the Night used to cause Midori Gurin to read the afterlogue. *Before the August 15th, 2016 Build, 6 '''would teleport Ayano behind the fountain. *Pressing '''S to fill out the Student Info screen will not give students an aura while using Yandere Vision, despite having information about each student. *Holding down '- ' on the menu will cause it to slow down to the point of freezing. Category:Game Mechanics